


Дотягнутись до зірок

by mila007



Series: Чумацький Шлях [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Джим Кірк — двократний Олімпійський чемпіон із фігурного катання





	Дотягнутись до зірок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pasha!!! On Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154631) by [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke). 



> Автор уже другий рік поспіль пише ЧШ за результатами проведеної відпустки. Цього року ми відвідали чемпіонат світу з фігурного катання в Мілані. Дивіться, що із того вийшло.

Двері номеру відчинилися лише після третього стуку. Дуже наполегливого — Джимові було конче потрібно потрапити всередину. На порозі стояв незвично розкудлачений Спок у недбало натягнутому на піжаму халаті.

— Джиме? Що ти тут робиш?

— Впустиш? Допоки ніхто не побачив?

— Так, звісно, проходь!

Спок відступив, пропускаючи Джима всередину. Кімната Спока була невеликою, але охайною й навіть десь затишною. Номери в Holiday Inn, де розташували спортсменів, були не такими зручними й набагато старішими (на жаль, не в антикварному сенсі). Втім, найбільше Джима пригнічувала не потертість ліжок у тимчасовому притулку, а те, що їх із тренерським штабом і представниками федерації розселили по різних готелях. По різних готелях, єдине сполучення між якими — це шатл-баси, що ходять раз на півгодини. Це коли ходять. Організація чемпіонату світу в Мілані була дещо безладною, хоча за стільки років у спорті Джим чого вже тільки не бачив.

— Як ти тут опинився? — Спок увімкнув верхнє світло і пройшов за Джимом до кімнати.

— Приїхав на останньому шатлі.

Спок зітхнув і сів на ліжко, вказуючи Джимові на крісло. Запрошення Джим проігнорував, скинувши на крісло олімпійку, а сам влаштувався на ліжку поряд зі Споком та поклав голову йому на плече. У будь-якій іншій ситуації окремий готель для фігуристів Джим би тільки вітав: гульки за відсутності наглядачів-тренерів — це краще, що може трапитися зі спортсменом до, під час і після (особливо після!) змагань. З іншого боку, нікому його вилаяти за стрибання по чужих балконах у непристойному вигляді. А бувало й таке. Але чого не зробиш заради кохання, особливо коли доступ до нього обмежили суворою тренерською забороною, та ще й наглядачів у коридорі приставили. А золото він однаково тоді виборов.

— Нерви? — запитав Спок, навіть не намагаючись відсунутися.

— Ні. Аж дивно, та аніскілечки.

— Щось трапилося? Потрібна моя допомога?

Джим відчув порух — Спок злегка повернувся і, напевно, зараз дивився на нього. Піднявши голову, Джим зустрівся поглядом з уважними темними очима.

— Я думав, ти мене вилаєш та відішлеш назад. Як минулого разу, коли ти мене на мороз в одній піжамі виштовхав. Троянди забрав і виштовхав.

— Тому що квіти мені було шкода морозити, а тебе — не дуже. Ти до холодів ще на ковзанці звикнути мав. — Привид посмішки промайнув на Споковому обличчі. — Джиме, серйозно, що трапилось?

— Та нічого, кажу ж тобі. Ну, тобто… — Джим відвів погляд. — Просто я зараз сидів у себе в номері й думав — ось, завтра довільна, якщо все вийде — черговий чемпіонський титул, і… усе. Більше не буде ані мандражу напередодні змагань, ані нервів щодо оцінок, ані криків трибун після кожного вдалого стрибка… І мені стало якось так… лячно? Я не впевнений, як назвати це почуття по-іншому. Я ж ніколи не боявся — ні виходити на лід, ні, — він посміхнувся, — стрибати по балконах. А тут… — безпорадно озирнувшись, Джим знову подивився Спокові у вічі. — Як ти з цим впорався? Як ти знайшов у собі мужність піти?

— У мене особливо-то і вибору не було. Спочатку травма, потім спроба повернутися… Ну, ти сам знаєш, що ми з Майкл у парі так і не спрацювалися. Міжсезоння після нашого провалу на чемпіонаті світу було важким. Я не знав, що робити, а тут Кріс зі своєю пропозицією. Так що на лід я після в якості спортсмена просто не повернувся.

Спок замовкнув. Джим обійняв його і притулився, сховавши обличчя на шиї.

— Власне, я не знав, що той чемпіонат був моїм останнім. Напевно, тому піти було дуже легко.

Спок був хорошим фігуристом із відмінною технікою. Але, на жаль, йому абсолютно не давалася артистична складова програм. Після трьох сезонів у юніорах у нього було всього три призові місця — усе тільки завдяки технічній складовій. Переходити з таким багажем у дорослу лігу було б важко.

І тоді його батьки, скандально відомі чемпіони світу в парному фігурному катанні й за сумісництвом — його ж тренери, вирішили, що з такою технікою гріх кидати спорт, та запропонували стати йому в пару з Майкл Бернем — їхньою дуже перспективною вихованкою, що через збіг обставин залишилася без партнера. Ідея була в тому, щоби талант і артистизм Майкл згладжували недоліки Спокового катання. За правильно поставленою хореографії в них усе мало вийти.

Вони відкатали разом два сезони — успішний юніорський, що приніс їм другу сходинку на світовій першості, після якого вони навіть зробили непоганий дебют у дорослій категорії. Але потім, напередодні чемпіонату чотирьох континентів, Спок зламав ногу під час невдалого приземлення. Перелом був не надто складний, але залишок сезону випав. А сезон після його повернення став останнім — нестикування в характерах партнерів, помножені на змагальні нерви, наслідки травми й тиск із боку титулованих батьків, зіграли свою роль.

Споку було всього двадцять років, коли він закінчив кар’єру фігуриста та пішов працювати помічником до тренерської групи Крістофера Пайка. Він і раніше займався в літніх тренувальних таборах Пайка, а тим літом приїхав за старою звичкою — з технікою на рівні парників у нього проблем не виникало, а ставити четвертні не було сенсу. Зате поїхав звідти він із рішенням про завершення кар’єри. Хто знає, як би склалася його доля далі, коли б не своєчасне запрошення до команди Кріса. З того дня проминуло десять років, за які Спок жодного разу не пошкодував про прийняте рішення. Бути тренером і наставником у нього виходило набагато краще, ніж виступати на льоду.

Зрештою, коли б він не працював із групою Крістофера, навряд чи їм із Джимом довелося б настільки близько познайомитися та почати зустрічатися.

— Ти остаточно впевнений, що це твій останній чемпіонат? — Спок обійняв Джима у відповідь.

— Ми вже говорили про це, — невиразно пробурмотів Джим йому в шию. — Мені двадцять шість. У мене три олімпійські медалі і два титули чемпіона світу. Куди вище? Якщо завтра пощастить, то титул чемпіона я підтверджу, а до Пекіну вже навряд чи дотягну, та й… Чесно? Я втомився. Розумієш, я не в рішенні сумніваюся. Я йти зі спорту боюся. Я ж нічого в житті, крім фігурки, не знаю!

— Я думаю, що коли ти впевнений у прийнятому рішенні, то з наслідками ми якось розберемося.

Джим зітхнув.

— Я тобі казав, що я тебе люблю?

Долоня Спока на його плечі здригнулася.

— Джиме…

У цей момент пролунав телефонний дзвінок. Джим вилаявся, а Спок дотягнувся до мобільного, що лежав на тумбочці.

— Це Кріс, — насупившись, сповістив він Джима. Той знову вилаявся. — Алло?

— Цей бовдур у тебе? — Пайк говорив досить голосно, так що Джимові навіть не довелося напружуватися, щоби підслухати розмову.

— Так.

— Даю вам півгодини, — зітхнув Пайк. — Але щоби без сексу! Нашому золотому хлопчику, коли він хоче довести свою непереможність, завтра будуть потрібні всі сили. Через півгодини або ви самі викликаєте таксі, або це зроблю за вас я. Джиме, ти мене чув?

— Так, тренере, — буркнув Джим.

— Не турбуйтеся, я простежу за тим, щоби він повернувся до себе і виспався, — відповів Спок.

— У тобі я не сумніваюся. А ось у розсудливості Джима — ще й як. Кірк, набереш мене, як будеш у готелі.

— Сер, так, сер! — по-військовому відповів Кірк.

— Завше б так. Надобраніч, Спок.

Спок відклав телефона, а Джим із зітханням відкинувся на ліжко.

— Як він дізнався, що я тут?!

— Він тебе з дитинства тренує. Думаєш, ще не вивчив твої звички?

— Пффф. — Джим простягнув руку й потягнув Спока до себе. — Ходи сюди.

— Я пообіцяв Пайку, що сексу не буде.

— Ну, хоч поцілувати можна? Я після цього піду, чесно-чесно, — у хитрющих Джимових очах затанцювали смішинки.

— Підеш, звісно, куди ж ти дінешся, — знову посміхнувся Спок і нахилився до Джима. Зрештою, сьогодні вони ще не цілувалися.

 

Останній день змагань пройшов спокійно. Десь на периферії свідомості в Джима промайнула думка, що навіть занадто, але чого вже там. Усі нерви залишилися на корейському льоду. У Мілані каталося у своє задоволення. Напевне тому, що він, Джим Кірк, уже всім усе довів. Звичайно ж, свій останній чемпіонат також хотілося виграти, але якщо не вийде — що ж, так тому й бути. Зрештою, молодь нині зухвала — якщо він дасть слабину, то вони не посоромляться діда на п’єдесталі посунути.

— Ти готовий? — запитав Пайк після ранкового тренування.

— Так. — Джим посміхнувся, розшнуровуючи ковзани. — Я виспався і сповнений сил, незважаючи на те, що ви вчора нам усі веселощі на кореню зрубали.

Пайк похитав головою.

— Ось відкатаєш сьогодні — і веселіться, скільки забажаєте. А я хочу тебе бачити на п’єдесталі.

— Так і я теж. Мені ще одного золота цього сезону до фул-хаусу не вистачає.

Крістофер розсміявся.

— От же ж, який жадібний ти в цьому році до перемог.

— Лишаю по собі репутацію непереможного, — Джим раптом посерйознішав. — Я саме про це вчора зі Споком і говорив.

— Ти остаточно вирішив завершувати кар’єру? — посмішка Кріса нікуди не ділася, проте дивився на Джима він дуже уважно.

— Так. Завершувати треба на мажорній ноті. Ви ж не проти?

— Джиме, це — цілком і повністю твоє рішення. Я люблю тебе — і як свого учня, і як свого друга. І я буду радий тренувати тебе й далі, якщо ти вирішиш залишитися. Але так само радий я буду відпочити, нарешті, від тебе. — Кріс на мить замислився. — А що, я зможу взяти собі кілька посередніх учнів, котрі будуть періодично брати місця на етапах, але нічого претензійного, срібло тут, бронза там… Це будуть юнаки з тихим, поступливим характером. Й обов’язково асексуальні! Як я заживу тоді! Ані завищених очікувань перед Олімпіадами, ані журналістської облоги, ані прикривання усіляких нічних походеньок номерами, ані підтримки підліткового его…

— От не починайте, его в мене не підліткове! — пирхнув Джим. — І не те, щоби ви сильно мене від журналістів прикривали.

— Крім тих випадків, коли вас зі Споком заставали за поцілунками на ковзанці?

— Одного разу! Це трапилося лише одного разу! Та й то, вони були переконані, що їм здалося здалеку, а ми просто дуркувалися та намагалися зробити парну підтримку. А востаннє нас взагалі Маккой побачив, це навіть до уваги брати соромно.

— О, так, і мені довелося споїти йому свій колекційний бурбон, що його я зберігав для особливого випадку, — закотив очі Пайк. — Тому що він не міг розвидіти цей жах на тверезу голову.

— Алкоголь шкідливий для вашого вже немолодого організму, — відповів Джим, перекидаючи через плече сумку з ковзанами та прямуючи до виходу. — Так що будемо вважати, що я продовжив ваше життя тим, що вберіг від отруєння етиловим спиртом. Доктор Маккой зі мною погодився б.

— Ти мені щодня вкорочуєш віку!.. — крикнув услід учневі Пайк.

— Але я однаково ваш улюблений учень, — розсміявся Джим і пішов зі стадіону. У Пайка ще за розкладом тренування Ухури — сьогодні дівчата виступали після хлопців, то ж тренер буде на стадіоні до самого вечора. А в Джима був час на перепочинок.

«Зайнятий?» — скинув він у месенджер Споку.

«Поки так. Але до початку змагань буду поруч із тобою»

«Ммм… розігрієш мені м’язи?»

«Надеру вуха, коли будеш мене відволікати від роботи»

«Краще б поцілував:(»

«Виграєш золото — я розгляну такий варіант»

«Ловлю на слові!»

 

З порядковим номером Джимові пощастило — він закривав чемпіонат. На бали суперників не дивився — провів майже весь час після розминки в навушниках. Та й не важливі вони були — медаль залежала не від них, а від того, як відкатає сам Джим.

Пайк зі Споком стояли осторонь, не заважаючи готуватися. Вони будуть поруч, коли прийде час іти на лід, а допоки Джимові потрібні були самотність та налаштування. Найкраще до виступу він готувався самостійно. Мотиваційні промови Крістофера перед самим прокатом, безсумнівно, заохочували, а мовчазна присутність Спока завжди додавала наснаги, проте на льоду він залишався на самоті із собою — і сам повинен був прийняти всі рішення та показати свою ідеальну програму.

А це була ідеальна довільна. Його лебедина пісня, шедевр, який Джим давно виношував у собі. Увесь минулий сезон від діставав композитора причіпками та зауваженнями, допоки не отримав свою ідеальну мелодію. «Дотягнутися до зірок». Усі вважали, що він уже досяг усього, чого лише може досягнути спортсмен. Джим вважав, що досягти всього — неможливо, а ось дотягнутися до зірок — реально. Про цю свою реальність він і зробив програму. І було в ній усе — і прагнення польоту (каскад чотири-три на початку й низка з четверних стрибків на піку його сил), і падіння (доріжка кроків по колу — його відчай, його зацикленість, його туга), і новий ривок угору (каскад три-три зі зв’язкою-ойлером), і розправлені в останній спіралі крила, що піднесли його в останньому комбінованому обертанні на вершину п’єдесталу. Він зробив усе, щоби ні в кого не залишилося сумнівів у його чемпіонстві.

З льоду Джим йшов під оглушливі стоячі овації. Катку за плюшевим морем видно не було. Піднявши іграшку у вигляді комети, що трапилася під ногами, Джим помахав нею в камеру. Коло бортику його зустрічав абсолютно щасливий Кріс, стиснувший в обіймах так, що й без того збите дихання на мить зовсім спинилося.

Джим віддав тренерові іграшкову комету, натягнув на леза чохли й озирнувся — Спок стояв на відстані витягнутої руки. В один крок подолавши цю відстань, Джим кинувся йому на шию. Спок обійняв його за плечі та міцно притиснув до себе.

— А де мій поцілунок? — злегка відсунувшись, запитав Джим. Ковзани робили його вищим, і вряди-годи вдалося подивитися на Спока згори.

— А ти виграв золото? — Спок вигнув брову.

— А ти маєш із приводу цього якісь сумніви? — пирхнув Кірк і, не чекаючи на відповідь, поцілував Спока. У прямому ефірі. При повній залі. За хвилину до оголошення своїх балів.

Кріс Пайк відкашлявся та делікатно поплескав Джима по плечу.

— Не те, щоби я був проти ваших публічних проявів взаємної прихильності, та, по-перше, давайте не підвищувати рейтинги трансляції, а, по-друге, у нас є регламент, і ми повинні йти в КіК.

— Ми йдемо. — Джим відірвався від Спока й підморгнув тренеру. Потім підхопив обох під руки та потягнув на лавочку під Дуомо — за всіх недоліків італійської організації, красивий дизайн вони вміли робити — такого гарного куточка Джим давно не зустрічав. — Ну, де там мій новий світовий рекорд?

_Три місяці по тому_

Входити у двері Олімпійського центру було незвично. Вірніше, входити-то було звично, а ось статус, у якому Джим прийшов, був для нього чимось новим. Не просто «дворазовий олімпійський чемпіон». Тепер він був «дворазовий олімпійський чемпіон, що завершив кар’єру».

— Мамо, мамо! Це ж Джим Кірк! Який він гарнюній, правда? — захоплені перешіптування дітлахів, що вони роз’їжджалися з тренування, веселили Джима. Підморгнувши вмить зашарівшимся дівчатам (від п’яти до п’ятдесяти років віком), він за звичкою пішов у бік роздягалень, лише на півдорозі схаменувшись, що сьогодні він — просто глядач. Зі сміхом розвернувшись на сто вісімдесят градусів, Джим попрямував у бік входу на нижні трибуни, на яких зазвичай засідали тренери.

— О, Джиме, привіт! Яким вітром? — першим зі старих знайомих його зустрів Маккой. Джим не втомлювався давати інтерв’ю на тему того, що своїм останнім «золотим» роком він зобов’язаний насамперед не собі й не тренерам, а йому — лікарю, що поставив Джима на ноги в рекордно короткий термін. І це на початку олімпійського сезону!

— Привіт! Заїхав за Споком. Він попередив, що затримається, а мені однаково вдома нічого робити, вирішив дочекатися його тут.

— Плани на вечір? — із розумінням хмикнув Маккой. — А чому нічого робити? Так і не вирішив, який із контрактів прийняти?

Джим зітхнув. Після відставки, про яку він оголосив на прес-конференції одразу ж після вручення його останньої золотої медалі, контрактів на нього звалилося — тільки встигай пошту розгрібати. Починаючи від пропозицій тренувати і ставити хореографію, закінчуючи контрактами на рекламу спортивного одягу, парфумерії та навіть нижньої білизни. Це не рахуючи запрошень, які тоннами слали численні спортивні, правозахисні та ЛГБТ+ організації, що пропонували йому виступати послом і обличчям їхніх соціальних кампаній. Ну, це хоча б Джиму було близьким й цікавим.

— Я все сплавив на своїх юристів і маму — вони розберуться, що до чого, і тоді я оберу вже з відібраного ними.

— Ну-ну. Нехай щастить. — Маккой поплескав його по плечу, а потім кивнув у бік трибун. — Твій — там. Вони з Крісом на пару нового хлопчика мордують.

— Що за хлопчик? — жваво зацікавився Джим.

— Так Павло Чехов, що минулого сезону дебютував. На Олімпіаді на сьоме місце закотив.

— О, онук Тетяни? Тоді я побіг, гляну на нього — наскільки я пам’ятаю, перспективний юнак.

— Дуже, — серйозно кивнув Маккой. — Ну, а я додому. До зустрічі!

— Побачимося! — Джим помахав лікареві рукою.

Коли Джим дістався до тренерських місць коло крайки льоду, Паша якраз катався. Здається, це була його довільна із минулого сезону — щось чи то під Coldplay, чи то під Cinematic Orchestra, Джим не пам’ятав точно. Але катав хлопець загалом непогано. Лінії б чіткішими зробити та висоти в стрибки додати. Та… ага, ось зараз мало того, що здвоїв, так ще і флутц. Обертання красиві, і центр тримає…

— Центр тримає добре, правда ж? — голос Крістофера Пайка за спиною пролунав настільки раптово, що Джим аж підстрибнув. — Вітаю!

— Вітаю, Крістофере. Ви мене налякали, — розсміявся Джим, повертаючись до колишнього тренера й обіймаючи його. — Так, тримає, молодець. А ось флутців треба позбавлятися.

— Кому, як не тобі, про це знати, — пирхнув Пайк, поплескуючи його по спині. Таки свого часу Пайк дуже довго бився із цією Кірковою проблемою. — Доречі. Не хочеш допомогти з хлопцем?

— Поставити стрибки? — Джим знову перевів погляд на Чехова. Той якраз заходив на фінальне обертання.

— Ну, хоча б. Тобі ж однаково зараз зайнятися нічим.

Джим подивився на тренера. Потім знову на юного фігуриста, що застиг у фінальній позі. Потім знову на Пайка.

— А ви знаєте, це ідея!..


End file.
